


Hard-working

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [5]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “他是个非常用功的好孩子。”





	Hard-working

预警：没啥预警（x）  
*setting：导师铁/学生虫

Peter决定再也不要相信这男人的任何话，尤其是在此时此刻这种局面下。  
“呜……”  
男孩咬紧嘴唇，右手紧紧地攥住了手中的那只黑色油性笔。他正被Tony抱在怀里，以一个大开着双腿的姿势跨坐在男人身上，后背紧紧挨着人温热的胸膛，十足暧昧又亲密的姿态。  
若只看到这里，谁能想到被桌子掩盖住的淫靡不堪的场景呢。  
Peter只有上身套了一件连帽衫，下身早就被扒得干干净净，一片泥泞的后穴里含着男人粗大的阴茎，而反观他的导师，还是一副衣冠楚楚的镇定模样，只是会时不时地挺身，让自己又硬又热的性器蹭过男孩的敏感点，惹得他发出隐忍撩人的喘息。  
“嗯……！”  
Tony又往里狠狠顶了一下，同时双手开始不怀好意地揉捏起男孩的胸部。那两颗可怜的乳尖被他用手指玩弄得充血挺立起来，Peter被这一下刺激得忍不住伏下身去拼命喘息，油性笔在卷子上划出一条长长的黑色痕迹。男孩的脚背绷成漂亮的弧度，脚趾微微蜷缩着，随着Tony的动作有一下没一下地碰着地面，他白皙的小腿时不时蹭在男人深色的西裤上，带来异样的感官享受。  
“嘘，kid，”  
男人在Peter急促呼吸的时候，把脸埋进他的肩窝，咬着他的耳垂慢慢在那里呼着热气，修剪整齐的小胡子蹭在男孩敏感的耳后侧，带来一阵过电般的战栗感。  
“专心做题，”  
Tony又顶了他一下，语气却是和身下动作截然不同的冠冕堂皇，“再把卷子弄得一团糟的话，你就要受罚了。”  
他说得倒是容易！  
Peter都想骂人了，他被操得整个人颤抖不止，根本连笔都握不住，又怎么好好做题？  
“你……”  
男孩忍着羞耻，“你先出去……！”  
Peter带着点沙哑的奶音一点威慑力都没有，反而让人更想欺负了。Tony是这么想的，当然也这么做了。他坏心眼地抚弄上男孩涨硬的性器，然后手指在顶端的小孔挑逗似地开始抠弄，Peter一下软了身子，那点好不容易积攒出来的气势片刻间消散。  
“别，别动……”  
Peter低喘着啜泣，难耐地动了动身子，“please……sir……please……”  
眼眶红彤彤的男孩本来都已经让Tony心软了，可听见某个称呼的瞬间，一点夹杂着恶趣味的不满意又开始冒泡似地涌现出来。小朋友的哭腔实在太犯规了，男人忍不住就想把他弄得更糟糕一点。  
“你叫我什么？”语气不是很高兴。  
他边说着，边握住Peter的腰让他上下吞吐着自己的阴茎，交合处被男孩分泌出来的肠液打湿了个透彻，湿软的穴口像张贪吃的小嘴一样，紧紧咬着男人不放。  
Peter迷迷糊糊的，听见这句问话先是愣了一下，不太明白对方到底是什么意思。但听他的语气，像是自己做错了什么一样，于是便顺从又讨好地用脚踝蹭蹭男人的小腿，试探着说，“Tony……？”  
小朋友倒是很会审时度势，但这并不是Tony想要听见的答案。  
男人干脆直接起身，抱着Peter走到门边，面对面把男孩压在门板上然后再次进入他，性器凶狠地在他身体里驰骋，“很遗憾，回答错误。”  
“再好好想想，小朋友。”  
男人低哑而富有磁性的声音在Peter耳边炸响，男孩整个身体都呈现出一种情欲的潮红。他被压在门板上操弄，着力点只有Tony狠狠顶着他敏感点的阴茎，男孩忍不住发出一声高过一声的呻吟，双手下意识搂住男人的脖颈后方，平坦的小腹都被顶出了对方的形状。  
门板随着两人的动作开始摇晃，发出不堪重负的吱吱呀呀的声音，因为重力的缘故，Peter的后穴一次次地把男人的阴茎全部都吃进去，酸酸涨涨的感觉从穴口蔓延到全身，绷紧的大腿肌肉似乎都要爽得抽搐起来。  
男孩无人抚慰的阴茎高高翘起，溢出的前液打湿了两人腹部，留下情色的水痕。Peter放浪地呻吟，他的头脑一片空白，既没有余裕思考男人刚才甚是不满意的问话，也快要感知不到任何来自外部环境的信息了。  
如果不是听见了May的脚步声的话。  
Peter的身体瞬间僵硬起来，穴口条件反射一样紧紧一缩，吸得Tony头皮一麻，还没来得及惩罚一下馋嘴的小朋友，便被男孩紧张地抓住了胳膊。  
“Mr.……Mr.Stark！May她……”  
小家伙十分慌乱，甚至不知道是不是心理作用的原因，他总感觉May的脚步声越来越近了！男孩不自觉开始轻轻推搡着Tony的胸膛，试图结束这场混乱的补习。  
而他的举动显然让Tony开始不爽起来。不仅仅是拉开距离的动作，还有那个脱口而出的称呼。  
……刚刚再不济还是Tony呢，就这么一眨眼他又变回“先生”了？虽说不管叫什么自己都一样想把这个小朋友操哭就是了……  
男人不太开心地扣住Peter的手腕压在头顶，权当做没看见男孩不痛不痒的挣扎，惩罚似地又使劲往里一顶，Peter本就紧张得过分，这一下被顶得魂灵都要出窍，发出一声没压住的尖叫。下一刻他立刻咬住自己的嘴唇，用湿漉漉的眼睛难以置信地看了Tony一眼。  
而男人嘴角扯出一个恶劣意味十足的笑容。  
令男孩恐惧的脚步声停下了。然而Peter还没来得及松口气，便听见May含着疑虑和担忧的声音传来。  
“What's wrong， pete？”  
她边说边朝着卧室的方向走来。Peter整个人都僵住了，连忙手忙脚乱地大声掩饰。  
“我、我没事……May！只是……呃……只是喝水呛到了……对！喝水呛到了！…你快去休息吧……！”  
小朋友慌乱又强作镇定的模样实在可爱极了，Tony看着他，嘴角的笑意不自觉加深，Peter本能般地感觉到不妙，但现在这个情况May随时都有可能进来，他大气也不敢喘，只瞪了Tony一眼，心里祈祷着能顺利过关。  
然而男人怎么可能放过这么好的机会呢？  
Tony在Peter惊恐的眼神中伏下身去，用极度情色的方式在他的颈项上烙下亲吻，又轻轻咬住他的喉结，Peter不自觉从喉咙里泄出一丝呜咽。  
“kid，你怎么能对May说谎呢？”  
男人用气音撩拨着，热气扑洒在Peter敏感的颈项，激起一片细小的鸡皮疙瘩。Tony低笑了一声。“撒谎可不是好孩子。”  
说着，他毫不留情地往Peter的敏感点进攻，每一下都又重又狠地碾压过去，这突然的袭击让男孩爽得眼泪流了满脸，再也忍耐不住地尖叫出声，混着哭腔的呻吟听起来像个女孩子一样，他就这么被直接操射了，精液沾湿了耻毛和小腹，有些甚至都溅到了男孩的脸蛋和胸膛上，混着他微微起伏的身体和失神的表情，纯洁又魅惑。  
“真的没事吗？pete？”  
May的声音再次传来，而这次她的语气中明显透露出了担忧，Peter能听出他的婶婶朝卧室走的速度加快了。  
可他已经没力气应付了。  
男孩羞耻地泣喘，像抓住最后一根救命稻草一样，讨好地舔去自己不小心射在Tony胸膛上的精液，“help me please……I……I can't……”  
他这样张着嫣红的嘴唇，嘴角边还挂着自己的白浊，眼眶红红的样子，谁看了都会抵挡不住的。  
Tony的性器又涨硬了一圈，却还沉得住气，用沙哑的声音逗弄他，“这就是你求人的态度吗，baby？”  
“最后一次机会，你该怎么叫我？嗯？”  
男孩愣了一下，然后脸蛋通红，整个人都要烧起来了。  
“Peter？”  
May的脚步声越来越近，Peter再也顾不得羞耻了，“Daddy！Daddy……求求你……help me……May在外面……求求你daddy……”  
Tony拍了拍他的脸蛋，“good boy。”  
“What's wrong Peter ？”  
May已经快要摸上门把手了，她怎么听着Peter好像在哭？  
“Nothing Mrs.Parker，”  
回答她的却是Tony，来为Peter补习代数的老师，“Peter刚才不小心被笔戳到手了，现在已经没事了。”  
May的手停在半空。  
尽管心中仍有些疑虑，她仍是放下了手，不忘不放心地问上一句，“Mr.Stark，Peter学得还可以吗？”  
Tony低头看了一眼，男孩的手腕还被自己桎梏着压在头顶，水雾弥漫的眼睛里全是湿汽，正张着嘴舔舐自己刚才伸到他嘴里搅弄的手指。男人恶趣味地让他尝尝自己精液的味道，而Peter乖乖地顺从了，那几根手指被他尽心尽力地服侍着，已经弄得水津津的，像是倒上了大半瓶润滑剂。  
男孩下面的穴口也又湿又软，还在热情地咬着他，这么一副又可怜又乖顺的模样实在不能不让人性欲高涨。  
于是男人笑了。  
“哦，他是个非常用功的好孩子。”  
他这么对门外的May说，然后撤回桎梏着男孩的双手，一把捂上他的嘴巴，挺腰射了Peter满肚子的精液。

——FIN


End file.
